Supporting Roles
by chaserglow
Summary: Matsuda observes as the scene unfolds before his eyes; it is a play that he has no part in--L's finale. But his death has affected Matsuda more than anyone ever knew. It is the reason for his future actions. Mild LxMatsuda. Matsuda-centric.


**Summary:** Matsuda observes as the scene unfolds before his eyes; it is a play that he has no part in -- L's finale. But his death has affected Matsuda more than anyone ever knew. It is the reason for his future actions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't, nor have I ever, owned Death Note.

* * *

"Everyone, the shiniga…" L says. His voice trails off. He doesn't finish the sentence, but Matsuda desperately wants him to.

Matsuda can only watch as L falls slowly out of his chair, dropping the spoon he had carefully been holding.

But Light can do more than that.

He rushes forward right on cue, the signal having just been given. He grabs a hold of L's body as it hits the ground.

"Ryuzaki?!" he says frantically, playing his worried role to perfection.

Matsuda observes as the scene unfolds before his eyes; it is a play that he has no part in. He can only watch as an unrelated audience member, but he couldn't close his eyes even if he tried. They're taped open, glued to the two young men in front.

But L's eyes are not. L's eyes – the eyes that never blinked, in fear of missing some minuscule, important detail – slowly close.

"W-What?!"

"Ryuzkai!"

"Hey, Ryuzaki!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Calm down, Light!"

"We'll be killed!"

Matsuda honestly thinks he's having a heart attack when he feels a sharp pain in his chest.

"Ahh!" he yells, thrusting his arms over his head for protection against death itself.

But the members of the audience are never hurt. No matter how much danger the main character may be in, no matter how realistic it all may seem, no matter how worried the audience may be…they are never hurt.

But the hero is never hurt, either.

The protagonist uses wit and charm to battle through every plot twist the script has to offer and defeats the antagonist. The main character always makes it to the end (and with a happy ending to show for it).

Matsuda wonders, If L isn't going to win…who is?

Certainly not Light! Light could never be the hero; L was supposed to defeat him. That's the way it was supposed to work!

And Matsuda isn't going to let Light take the spotlight. Even if L isn't the hero, Light is still the villain. L had simply had a supporting role: the hero's sidekick (as the hero always has to have one).

But still, Matsuda wonders, Who will triumph in the end?

He then decides that it will be him. Matsuda will make sure that Light stays in his role of the villain, and L remains on the hero's side. Matsuda decides to protect the leading name, and if that means stealing it away, then so be it. Matsuda will triumph in the end.

And he keeps this promise to himself. Matsuda ventures outside the realm of observant audience member and steals the stage. He defeats the villain. He is the hero.

Everything he does is all for L.

Matsuda knows that L wouldn't have wanted to see Light taking the final bow. Only the hero ever takes the final bow. They are the one who is clapped for the hardest, the one who is shown the most support. L would never have wanted that for Light.

Matsuda remembers L telling Kira that he was nothing more than a mere child playing games. L fought against Kira even when the world was giving up. But still, he strove to defeat the villain, the villain who was so loved by everyone.

Matsuda remembers L accusing Light of being Kira. He had no basis for theories, no evidence at all. And yet, something – _something_ – made him so sure that his suspicions were correct. Perhaps it was merely written in the script; Light was the perfect villain, after all. No one would have made a more exciting match than he.

And still, Matsuda remembers L. His wide eyes, his messy hair, the way he sat so peculiarly, the aroma of sweets that always surrounded him, the commands he always gave specifically to the youngest investigation team member – Matsuda remembers it all.

Police work, he knows, will never be the same without someone to fetch coffee for.


End file.
